Demons At Ouran (HIATUS as of June 26th 2016)
by DemonAloisTrancy
Summary: Almost 200 years ago Ciel Phantomhive was a 13 year old boy now he's back with the biggest surprise ever when he gets a letter from Japan appareantly Alois was still alive and lived in Japan but the biggest surprise was that he was now a demon. Now, after being tricked into staying Ciel is stuck with Alois and is dragged to a school called Ouran Academy by Alois. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking of an Ouran High School Host Club and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) crossover when I was just looking at a picture of Ciel and Alois while listening to the Ouran High School theme song and it inspired me to write this. I was also inspired by Rainpath-1252's crossover story "New Country, New School, New Mystery" which is also an Ouran and Kuroshitsuji crossover story. **

**Anyway I was a little hesitant to post this but I did it anyway. I know it's probably horrible I already know but I just had to write it. I'll delete it if no one likes it but I would be happy if you did like it.**

**Also I forgot to mention that I do like both Ouran High School Host Club and Kuroshitsuji. Also I may pull some things from both the Ouran High School and Kuroshitsuji Manga's (Just to let you know I'm still reading the Ouran High School Manga but I am waiting for the next chapter of the Kuroshitsuji manga as I am caught up with that)**

**Anyway that's it, I'll shut up and let you read the story and comment about how horrible it is. Also sorry if any of the characters are OOC (Out of Character)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Ouran High School Host Club or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) they all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Almost 200 years ago Ciel Phantomhive was a 13 year old boy and the head of the Phantomhive manor. His parents had died in a fire and he was taken by a cult and tortured. He just wanted someone, anyone to help him and he got his wish. He made a deal with a certain demon, whom he named Sebastian, that if he helped Ciel get revenge on the ones who killed his parents in return he would get Ciel's soul. The contract was set and they had gone through their lives with Ciel as the head of the Phantomhive manor and Sebastian as his butler.

It was the day that Ciel met Alois Trancy that had gotten him here today. After learning that Alois supposedly killed Ciel's parents he tried to kill off Alois but apparently he didn't die. In the end Sebastian killed off Claude, whom was Alois' demon butler that he was contracted to, and Hannah, whom was Alois' maid and a demon as well who killed Alois' younger "brother" Luca Macken, had turn Ciel into a demon. Alois was dead and Ciel now lived his life as a demon with the contract in place with Sebastian eternally, since Sebastian could now longer consume his soul. Everything was fine until Ciel's life became a living hell once again when he got a letter saying that it was Alois and he was alive and currently in Japan.

Ciel had a few questions on his mind, "Why is Alois in Japan? How is Alois alive anyhow? Didn't Claude kill him and somehow put his soul inside of Ciel through the Trancy boys ring? Alois' soul had somehow disappeared from his body, so where did his soul wind up anyway? " All the questions were giving Ciel a headache, well not really, he couldn't feel such pain like a headache anymore even though he still felt certain pain, for example, a cut of any kind (paper cuts, etc.) or burns since he was still a young demon; he just leaned back in his chair; he still currently stayed in the Phantomhive manor once again and was currently sitting in his study.

Ciel, for his sake, decided that he would go to Japan using the address on the letter to track the supposedly living Trancy boy down. Luckily when Ciel had spent time in hell with Sebastian, to learn how to control and use his demonic powers, he took the time to learn some of the world's other languages which included Japanese.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed

"Yes Bochaan," Sebastian answered calmly once he entered the room

"We're going to Japan so begin packing immediately, I want to see for myself if that Trancy brat is still alive somehow."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed before turning and leaving the room

* * *

In the end Ciel regretted coming to Japan to track down the Trancy boy in the first place, not only did he learn the Alois was alive, but he learned he really wasn't alive; he was a demon like Ciel. Ciel still questioned on how that stupid Trancy brat became a demon in the first place but that was not all, no, the real big questions were "How the hell did Alois convinced them to stay with him in Japan? And how did he somehow convince Sebastian to get them into this school called Ouran Academy?" He didn't want to go but Alois had somehow managed to drag him there.

So now here he was standing outside the Ouran Academy with Alois in a most ridiculous, in Ciel's opinion, uniform which he had to admit weren't as bad as the one's he had to wear at the Weston College, at least he didn't have to wear a hat.

"Come on Ciel we don't want to be late our first day." Alois said practically latching onto Ciel's arm

"Ok fine just let go of my arm I don't want anyone thinking were dating or something." Ciel grumbled pulling his arm away from Alois

"I wouldn't mind if anyone thought that we were dating." Alois said as Ciel rolled his eye

They both walked inside the school campus as Ciel and Alois overheard many conversations as they walked by various students since they could hear a lot better than humans.

"Oh look new students," Some students whispered to their friends

"I think the blonde one is cute," One girl from a group of girls said to the others

"There actually both pretty cute," Another girl from the group said

"I wonder why he's wearing an eye patch." Once again another girl from the group whispered

"I want to know too, he looks cute with it on though." Another girl from the girl said

"What is that boy a pirate or something?" A male student teased as some other male students chuckled

Ciel cursed under his breath after hearing the male student talk about his eye patch, he knew he was meant to hear the boy, and he could tell that the students here probably loved to gossip.

Alois however smiled at the group of girls as many of the girls squealed. Ciel rolled his eyes, well eye, the other was covered with the eye patch as he and Alois walked into the High school division of the school.

"Where is our class anyway?" Ciel asked

"Oh it's this way, come on Ciel." Alois happily said as he grabbed Ciel's arm as he ran down the hall.

"Bloody hell, slow down bastard!" Ciel cursed as he stumbled trying not to fall as Alois slowed down and stopped

"Here we are my little Ciel." Alois smiled

"I'm not your little anything, now let go." Ciel grumbled pulling his arm away from Alois as he entered the classroom as Alois followed behind him, "Tch, damn brat, I knew I should've never came here in the first place."

Ciel sat down at a desk in the back in front of a male student who was talking to two other male students, who Ciel supposed were twin, as Alois sat in the desk next to him while Ciel mumbled more curses under his breath.

The 'male' student that Ciel was sitting in front of was no one other than Haruhi Fujioka and the other two male students he was talking to were no other than the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru noticed Ciel's eye patch as he stood next to Ciel's desk

"Hey Kaoru look at this, he has an eye patch." Hikaru said as his younger twin Kaoru came and stood on the other side of the desk

"So he does, I'm guessing he's acting like a pirate." Kaoru teased

"Bloody hell," Ciel cursed under his breath, the next person that called him a pirate was definitely getting their soul eaten, besides he was hungry he hasn't eaten in a while since he can no longer eat human food since it didn't have any taste to it. Ciel then heard Alois giggling behind the one twin as he glared at the two twins. "I'm not a bloody pirate you idiots!"

"Then why wear the eye patch?" Hikaru asked as Ciel was about to answer but the younger 'boy' who was talking to the twins before answered before he could

"He probably has a good reason for the eye patch, just leave him alone." Haruhi said "Don't mind those two, they are quite a mischievous duo. I'm Haruhi Fujioka; you two must be the new students. If you don't mind me asking, may I ask what your names are?"

"The name's Alois, Alois Trancy." Alois smiled before looking at Ciel

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel muttered but muttered loud enough for Haruhi and the Twins to hear "What about these two idiots? What are their names?"

"Oh these are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi answered before asking another question "Can I see your guys' schedules?"

"What for?" Alois asked as he pulled out the paper from his pocket while Ciel dug his out of his bag as they both handed their schedules to Haruhi as he looked at them with the twins peering over his shoulders

"Well it appears you both have all the same classes as me and the twins so if you ever get lost all you have to do is find us." Haruhi smiled as he handed back Alois and Ciel's schedules

"Tch, bloody hell," Ciel cursed once again, not only was he stuck with the Trancy brat in all of his classes but he was also going to be stuck with Haruhi, which Ciel didn't find bad since he hasn't really annoyed Ciel, along with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb. Ciel sighed, he knew he was going to be annoyed very quickly with the three idiots, hell, Alois could probably be the twins' triplet in Ciel's mind. Ciel then noticed the twins whispering something to Haruhi as he scowled "What are you whispering about?"  
"Oh we were talking to Haruhi about…" Hikaru started, Ciel couldn't tell the difference between the two since they moved to look behind Haruhi

"If we could probably take both of you…" Kaoru continued

They both spoke at the same time, "To meet our club," Both twins said as Ciel grimaced

"I'd love too, wouldn't you Ciel?" Alois asked, smiling as Ciel glared at the Trancy boy letting his eyes flash red for a second before turning blue once again as he frowned

"No I don't want to meet your stupid club." Ciel growled at the twins

"Ah well to bad," Both twins said as they grabbed Ciel by his arms carrying him out of the room as Ciel thrashed and struggled to get out of the twins grip

"Bloody Hell let me go you damn idiots!" Ciel cursed loudly as the twins carried him through the halls as Alois and Haruhi followed behind

"I feel sorry for him, I can't count how many times those two carried me off like that." Haruhi sighed

"They've carried you off like that before…now that's no way to treat a girl." Alois said whispering the part about Haruhi being a girl

"You're smarter than I thought, I'm not saying that I thought you were dumb or anything, but I didn't take you long to figure that one out." Haruhi smiled

"I'm not as dense as people think I am especially when it comes to gender, now Ciel might be a bit denser and will probably take him some time before he figures it out, of course maybe with a few hints." Alois smiled as he chuckled watching Ciel struggle in the twins grip, yelling out curses while doing so causing other students in the hall to look his way

The twins had dragged Ciel outside a room which read "Music Room #3" on the sign as they finally let Ciel go as Ciel regained his balance. Ciel's eyes were flashing a magenta the whole way up to the hallway outside the room before he finally calmed down as his eyes, well eye, turned blue once more.

"We're here," The twin on the left said, Ciel couldn't tell which twin was which at this current point, as Ciel read the sign

"So you dragged me up here, now what." Ciel said uninterested by all of this as he crossed his arms

"Get ready to be amazed at what is behind the doors of this room." Hikaru, at least Ciel thought it was Hikaru as he still couldn't tell who was who, said

"And if I'm not amazed?" Ciel questioned rolling his eyes

The twins shrugged as they then open the doors as rose petals flew out of the room as the doors opened.

"What the hell, where did those rose pedals come from?" Ciel grumbled as a few of the rose petals hit Ciel in the face before floating to the ground

"I wouldn't question something you'll probably never find out Ciel." Alois smirked putting his arms around Ciel's neck

"Get off of me you bastard before you give these guys the wrong idea." Ciel said prying Alois' arms off of him as the door's opened revealing 4 other boys

One of the boys who was the smallest, had blonde hair, and looked as if he was in elementary school that was carrying a pink bunny ran up to Ciel

"Hi, I'm Honey and this is Usa-Chan. What's your name?" Honey happily chirped as he showed Ciel his pink bunny

"Why are you in a high school uniform? Shouldn't you be in elementary school?" Ciel asked

"No, I'm 17 years old and in my 3rd year of high school." Honey said as Ciel did a double take

"You can't be serious," Ciel laughed, he actually laughed as Honey cutely pouted; Ciel couldn't believe that there was someone shorter than him and yet they were older than he was.

"It's true, you can even ask Mori-Senpai he's Honey-Senpai's cousin after all and they are in the same year." Haruhi said looking over to Mori who was sitting at a table

"Isn't it true Takashi?" Honey asked

"Ah," Was Mori's only response which was a yes coming from him

"Coming from him that means yes. He's more of the silent type." Haruhi explained

"Come on Ciel do you think Honey-Senpai would actually be able to pull off a lie like that?" Alois asked; Ciel knew he had lost this battle as he sighed

"I guess not," Ciel mumbled as Alois dragged him into the room

"Hey Tama-chan, Kyo-chan look who Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi brought made they should join." Honey chirped happily as the other two members of the club came up to Alois and Ciel

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintances, my name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm the Vice-President of the Host Club." Kyoya smiled holding out his hand to shake hands with both Ciel and Alois. In Ciel's mind Kyoya reminded him so much of Sebastian minus his eye color which were grey, unlike Sebastian's which were red.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, the president of the Host Club. I can see you already met Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morionozuka, also respectively known as Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai, along with Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru

"I'm Alois Trancy and this is Ciel Phantomhive." Alois smiled putting an arm around Ciel, pulling him closer

"I can speak for myself you know, and for the last time get your damn hands off of me." Ciel said as he tried to get Alois' arm off of him but stopped when he felt something wet and warm move across the lobe of his ear "Shit, what the hell Alois?! You know I hate it when you do that." Ciel felt his face heat up as a light blush appeared on his face.

"I know, why do you think I did it?" Alois smirked as Ciel huffed, cursing under his breath as he pulled Alois' arm off of him.

"What's the whole point of this club anyway?" Ciel asked, he was on his last strings before snapping, these idiots were really going to get it if they kept annoying him. It's not like he wanted to come here in the first place let alone be dragged up to a Music room just to join a stupid club.

"Ah that's a very good question, a very good question indeed. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands." Tamaki explained as Ciel actually tilted his head a little in confusion

"Basically, just to sum it up, it's just the school's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Haruhi said

"Sounds like my kind of club." Alois smiled

"Well not me, now if you excuse me." Ciel said as he turned and tried to leave only for the twins to stand in his way

"No wait! Why don't you stay and try it out, we are going to open any minute now. Maybe you'll reconsider joining if you at least get a taste of what it's like to be a Host Club member." Tamaki said

"Come on Ciel, you never know you may actually like it." Alois said, grabbing onto Ciel's arm pulling him closer as he put his arms around Ciel's neck

"Why the hell would I want to join your stupid club just to waste my time entertaining a bunch of girls? Ciel questioned trying to get Alois off him once more as he noticed Tamaki was in the corner, more preferably his emo corner, of the room, "What's with him?"

"He's like that because you said the club was stupid." Kaoru, at least that's who Ciel thought it was

"Come on Senpai the club is not stupid." Hikaru said to Tamaki

"Ciel-chan, Alois-chan would you like to stay and eat cake with me." Honey said calling to Alois and Ciel from his table where he and Mori sat

"I don't know about Ciel but I would love too." Alois said

"Were demons, we can't taste human food anymore you idiot." Ciel mumbled but of course Alois heard it since demons do hear things a lot better than humans

"Duh I know that, I'm doing a thing called being nice but I doubt you know what 'being nice' even is." Alois said back to Ciel smirking while doing so

Ciel huffed, if he was still human he would've had a headache by this point, he could be nice to others if he wanted too but he hasn't since before his parents were killed when he was younger. "Of course I know what being nice is you damn idiot."

"Of course I know, you know what being nice _is_ I just wonder if you _can _be nice. I mean you always have a frown on your face, maybe my little Ciel should try smiling more." Alois said emphasizing on the words is and can while he tried to get Ciel to smile as he tried to pull the corners of Ciel's mouth into a smile but of course Ciel refused to smile.

"Tch, just go eat the damn cake with Honey-Senpai and stop saying that, I'm not yours or your little anything." Ciel grumbled

"Ok," Alois said going over to Honey's table

"Doesn't Ciel-chan want any cake?" Honey asked looking over to Ciel who sat down on one of the couches

"He's not in a good mood right now, so not right now Honey-Senpai." Alois said and of course Ciel heard this and huffed as he leaned on the armrest of the couch.

Ciel didn't even make an attempt to escape even though he could use his demonic powers and knock everyone in the room out so he could leave or he could just call Sebastian but he just tried to restrain himself from doing so. Besides Haruhi, Mori-Senpai, or Kyoya haven't annoyed Ciel as much as Honey, Alois, and the Twins did, he could tell that Tamaki would annoy him eventually. So he probably wouldn't knock everyone out, especially not Haruhi, there was something that Haruhi was hiding that Ciel couldn't figure out about him, well at least not right away.

"So Ciel are you thinking about joining the host club?" Haruhi asked startling Ciel from his thoughts as he looked up to find Haruhi standing next to him. Ciel then noticed how much Haruhi looked and sounded like a girl, but that couldn't be possible since he was a boy right, maybe Haruhi just gets that from his mother so he looks and sounds like a girl. Ciel then realized that he had been staring at Haruhi for over a minute now as he cleared his throat and looked the other way awkwardly as he felt his face heat up a little from embarrassment

"Y-Yeah I think I'll stay to try it out I guess, it's not like Alois would let me leave he would make me join anyway." Ciel stuttered a little; dammit why did he stutter? He sounded like a boy who was talking to a girl that they had a crush on or something, I mean he was just talking to Haruhi and Haruhi was a boy and even if Haruhi was a girl he was still just be talking to Haruhi as if he was talking to Alois or Elizabeth who was his former fiancée, minus all the hugging that Lizzie did whenever she saw Ciel, right? Ciel just felt his face heat up more the more he thought about it

Alois overheard Ciel and Haruhi's conversation and smiled, he knew it wouldn't be too much longer before Ciel finally figured out that Haruhi was a girl. Alois could tell that Ciel was getting closer to figuring it out and that Ciel possibly had some feelings for Haruhi but of course, even if Ciel did, he would _usually_ hide it pretty well. Alois giggled when he saw Ciel blushing

Just then Ciel and Alois heard Tamaki announce that the host club was now open as the other boys went to different tables in different areas of the room, except for Honey and Mori since they were already at their table, as many girls began entering the host club.

* * *

**So how was this? Good? Bad? Terrible? I should just delete it and never bring it up again? You guys please tell me in the reviews (it was horrible I know) but of course I might continue despite anyone's opinion but yet I probably won't please review and tell me if I should continue this or not guys. There is also two ways this can go, it can either end up being a CielxAlois story or it can play out as a CielxHaruhi fanfic you guys decide and comment in the reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally finished this it's a little over 1000 words shorter but I don't mind I write what comes to me overtime or listening to music. Anyway I probably should mention something, Ciel is 14 going to be turning 15 in this story and Alois is 15, well 16 now since his birthday was yesterday. I just made them a year older from when they 'died' (Ex. Ciel 'died' at the age of 13) since, even though they're over 100 years old in demon years, they stopped counting since then. I might make a chapter 2.5 having Alois explain about what happened when he got Sebastian to get them into Ouran or something like that. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I didn't think anyone would like it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, it's not good I know, it all just comes to me and there's a special character that makes an appearance in this chapter. I feel like I'm forgetting something.**

**Alois: Uh you think? Disclaimer: The author of this story doesn't own anyone or anything from Ouran Highschool Host Club or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Me: Oh yeah that's right thanks Alois, anyway enjoy the story**

* * *

So the host club was now open for business, Alois had moved to where the twins were located at this point while Ciel still sat on the couch, a small group of girls surrounding him.

"Are you and Alois going to officially join the host club Ciel?" One of the girls asked

"Alois might, but it might take me a little more convincing. Maybe you and your beauty can convince me Milady." Ciel said with a polite smile as the girl blushed and squealed a little; He was at least a _little_, emphasize on the word little, happy that Sebastian had taught him many words and phrases to charm a young lady over the years.

Alois then skipped over to the couch where Ciel was sitting as put his arm around Ciel

"I see that my little Ciel has been taught well when it comes to charming a young lady." Alois smiled as Ciel tried to get the Trancy boy's arm off of him only to have Alois lift up his chin so that he was looking directly at Alois, "Maybe you should use some of that charm on me." Alois whispered but whispered loud enough for the girls around Ciel to hear.

The girls squealed about how cute Alois and Ciel both were. Both Alois and Ciel heard one girl say something about a forbidden love between them causing Alois to smirk at Ciel while Ciel's face heated up as a light red blush danced across Ciel's face. Ciel groaned, he should've known that the Trancy brat would do something like this, he didn't want anyone to think he was going out with this damn brat. If he had to ever be stuck with going out with someone he'd rather be stuck going out with Haruhi at least he wasn't annoying like that damn brat Alois, wait, did he just say he'd rather go out with Haruhi? Ciel then shook the thought from his mind as Ciel's face heated up more

"Bastard, you did that on purpose." Ciel mumbled under his breath so only Alois could hear; Alois' smirk only grew wider

Ciel overheard Tamaki across the room, he was talking to Haruhi and the twins "There just perfect for the host club, we've definitely got to convince them to join!" Tamaki gushed to Haruhi and the twins

"Alois obviously will join, Ciel is the one that needs convincing." Kyoya said while he was typing on his computer

Just then a laughter echoed through the Music Room as a girl with light brown hair, light brown eyes and a bow in her hair appeared on a podium which was rising out of the ground.

"What the hell, isn't this supposed to be a music room?" Ciel asked cursing while doing so as Haruhi who was serving tea nearby responded to Ciel's question

"I still wonder for myself especially when a cage dropped from the ceiling this one time." Haruhi said

The girl was pointing at Ciel and Alois with gleaming smile on her face

"Blue eyes…um…well eye, blue hair, an eye patch, loves to curse, has an English accent, and has a deep dark secret. I'd have to say you'd be the Well-mannered Bad-boy type." The girl said pointing to Ciel before pointing to Alois, "Hmm…Blonde hair, light blue eyes, seems mischievous, also has a deep dark secret and English accent. You seem like the Well-mannered little devil type."

"Who the hell are you exactly?" Ciel asked

"My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm the Host Club's manager." Renge smiled as she then winked

"I don't like your guy's manager." Ciel hissed

"He is just the perfect bad-boy type, now I really want to see what his soft side is like." As Renge and the other girls squealed from the thought

"Hmm…Ciel's soft side, I think I would like to see that as well." Alois said lifting up Ciel's chin again so that he was looking into Ciel's eyes

"Get the hell off of me bastard!" Ciel hissed as he felt his face heat up again

What the hell, how many times did Alois have to embarrass him before Ciel would have to kill him? Many girls squealed even more at the current state Ciel and Alois was in; most of the girls squealed when they saw Ciel blush.

"He's the perfect Little Devil type, he should get along with the twins very well." Renge said

"I think we'll get along…" Hikaru started

"Just fine, after all…" Kaoru continued

"We are in the same class with him." Both twins finished as they talked at the same time as they grinned

"You two are so cute!" Tamaki gushed as he bear hugged both Alois and Ciel as both Ciel and Alois tried to struggle to get away while trying to get air, sure they were demons, but since they were still young demons they still needed some air to breathe.

They both finally broke away a minute or two later using their demon strength even though it didn't take much to do it as they both looked at Tamaki, their eyes flashing red before returning to their normal shades of blue and they, Ciel especially, made sure Tamaki saw their eyes flash red. Alois really didn't care if Tamaki saw or not he just wanted to creep the older boy out a little. Alois had gotten his wish, after seeing their eyes change color, Tamaki froze in a frightened yet shocked state.

"What's wrong Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked noticing Tamaki's current state

"T-They're creepy, their eyes flashed a different color." Tamaki stuttered; Haruhi looked over to Alois and Ciel as Alois shrugged as he smiled

"I think you're imagining things Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said

After a few more minutes Ciel couldn't stand to be around these idiots and all the squealing girls any longer

"Alois and I have to go now; move it Trancy." Ciel said as he mumbled the command to Alois, practically pushing the boy towards the door.

"Ok, ok I'm going but can we stop at the Elementary school?" Alois asked

"Why?" Ciel questioned, not really caring why he just wanted to at least leave from that stupid club.

"Come on and I'll show you," Alois said taking Ciel's hand before heading off to the Elementary school ward of the school

"God dammit Alois let go, you've already given enough people the wrong idea." Ciel cursed as Alois dragged him to the Elementary School ward as he finally then let go of Ciel's hand "So why did you drag me here?"

"Just wait for it," Alois smiled

"What the bloody hell are we waiting for?" Ciel asked but before he could finish asking the question he was cut off

"Aniki!" A little boy that looked about 9 or 10 years old, wearing an elementary school uniform with orange-red hair, exclaimed as he ran up and hugged Alois

"Who is he exactly?"

"This is Luca, Luca Macken, my little brother, well kind of." Alois explained setting the younger boy back to the ground "Except here at Ouran his name is Luca Trancy,"

"You mean Luca Macken the boy you said was your brother all those years ago, when you were known as Jim Macken back then, but had died?" Ciel questioned

"Of course, well, Luca told me what really happened. Apparently he had made a contract with Hannah that in return for his soul that she would annihilated everyone who hurt me or Luca which she did and she supposedly got to consume Luca's soul." Alois continued to explain "Am I right Luca?" Luca nodded

"Um, Aniki who is this?" Luca asked pointing at Ciel

"This is my friend Ciel Phantomhive."

When did Ciel ever considered Alois as a friend?

"So I'm taking a guess that he's a demon as well."

"Right you are my little Ciel. Speaking of that are you gaining better control of your demonic powers Luca?" Alois said before turning and asking his brother as Luca nodded

"Uh, huh I think so I'm especially keeping the eye color changing under control a lot easier now." Luca smiled as he let his eyes flash red for a second

"Good," Alois smiled back ruffling Luca's hair

"Can we finally go now? I would like to get out of this horrid place as soon as possible." Ciel asked rolling his eyes

"Ciel-kun is very grumpy just like you said Oniichan." Luca said

"Yeah, but he supposedly has a soft side that I have yet seen." Alois smiled

"Tch," Ciel scoffed, who'd say that he'd ever show his softer side to Alois, if he had one for that matter, anyway? "Can we leave now?"

"Of course we can my little Ciel." Alois said before turning to Luca, "Do you want me to give you a piggyback ride Luca?" Alois asked his little brother

"Yeah!" Luca happily said as he climbed on Alois' back as they left the school

"I really, really hate that bloody school especially that stupid club." Ciel complained "I'm not going back there **EVER** again."

"It's wasn't that bad, besides I know you're probably going to change your mind and go back tomorrow." Alois smirked

"Why the hell would I want to go back there?" Ciel asked

"Oh come on Ciel, I'm not that stupid, I can obviously tell that you like Haruhi." Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, as his face heated up a bit, while Alois' smirk grew wider. Alois had a feeling that Haruhi was one of the keys to bringing out Ciel's softer side.

"I-I don't know where you got that bloody idea from, besides Haruhi's a boy you idiot." Ciel said while he tried, but failed, to fight the light blush that had already crept up on his face from going a shade darker

"Oniichan, Ciel-kun is blushing," Luca giggled

"I-I am not! I mean…" Ciel stuttered trying to find the right words to say as a bright scarlet blush traveled across his face.

Oh how Ciel wanted to kill Alois, but that was impossible since Alois is a demon and the only way to really inflict injury on a demon to the point of death was a demon sword which, of course, Ciel didn't have.

"Besides Ciel if you really did want to leave, knowing you, you would've left a long time ago." Alois smirked "I can see something or someone is keeping you from leaving."

"Shut up I'll leave when I feel like I should leave; where do you keep getting these ridiculous ideas anyway? The only thing stopping me is you, considering you cling to me like some lost annoying puppy every few minutes."

"Are you sure that I'm the only one keeping you from leaving?" Alois asked

"Of course you are, I can't go nearly anywhere without you following or dragging me somewhere."

"That's not entirely true Ciel, I recall that you were the one that dragged me out of the music room earlier before I took you down to the elementary school." Alois smirked "It seems that, despite how annoying I apparently am to you, you enjoy my company."

"T-Th-That's not…I-I d-don't know what the hell you're talking about." Ciel stuttered starting to blush again as he tried to think of something else to get them off the current subject. He wouldn't admit it to Alois but he did enjoy the boys company when Sebastian wasn't around. "I didn't see Luca at all yesterday and this morning so how and when did he even get into Ouran?"

"Oh he was with one of his friends, that he had made a few weeks earlier, and was with him most of the day you were currently sleep at the time when he had return to the manor later that evening. Luca was actually the one that gave me the idea to have Sebastian get us into Ouran since Luca's friend was going to start going to Ouran today and Luca wanted to go too." Alois explained

"Tch…Well what about this morning?" Ciel asked

"Oh Luca's friend came by early that morning and Luca went with him." Alois said "Does that answer all your questions?"

"Tch yeah whatever…brat." Ciel mumbled

"Now I have a question for you Ciel."

"What?"

"Are you going back tomorrow or are you leaving?"

Ciel knew he was going to regret saying this, "Yeah, fine whatever," Alois smiled.

Alois had a feeling they were going to be with the host club a lot more often even if Ciel liked it or not or admitted he wanted to go or not.

"If you ever need to find me or Ciel, Luca just come to Music Room 3 in the high school ward I'll most likely be there with the host club."

"Ok Oniichan," Luca smiled

"Hey Ciel race you back to the manor. Whoever loses has to do Luca's homework for a week." Alois said smiling

"This is such a childish thing but fine, just to let you know I don't ever lose." Ciel smirked

"We'll see, Luca you tell us when to go." Alois said

"Ok, get ready and go!" Luca said happily as Alois and Ciel raced each other

"I'm going to win Ciel." Alois smiled laughing

"In your dreams Trancy." Ciel smirked

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there ha ha yes as the story progress Ciel will more or less be out of character more often. I'll hint back and forth at both pairings (AloisxCiel and CielxHaruhi) throughout the story. Anyway please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter sorry for the super long wait. I've been caught up in my other Fanfictions and school work and I'm kind of on punishment right now but that didn't stop me from finishing this finally. It's probably not great but happy reading.**

* * *

Ciel was doing homework, and not just any homework, he was doing Luca's homework. Alois had beat him only because the Trancy brat tripped Ciel at the last minute. Ciel really actually didn't mind doing the homework since it was fairly easy since it was only at an elementary school level.

Alois was sitting next to Ciel blabbing on and on about him winning and other things that Ciel didn't want to hear nor cared to hear about but pretended to listen anyway. Ciel was kind of distracted at the moment as he was thinking about Haruhi at the moment as he leaned on the table in front of him still acting like he was listening to Alois

Alois soon knew Ciel wasn't listening to him when he saw Ciel actually smile, yes that's right he saw Ciel Phantomhive smile, as he smirked knowing that Ciel was obviously thinking of Haruhi. Just then Sebastian came in with the earl grey tea that Ciel requested since, surprisingly, he could still taste along with a few various other teas as well.

"My lord here is your tea." Sebastian said sitting the tea on the table before noticing Ciel's current state and looked with his usual expression but a curious look in his eyes at Alois

"Ciel has a crush on someone at school that's in our class." Alois giggled and looked at Ciel, "Hey lover boy snap out of it!" Alois snapped his fingers in front of Ciel's face

"Huh?" Ciel came back to reality as he saw Alois and Sebastian both smirking

"My, seems my young lord has taken a liking to someone." Sebastian said

Ciel blushed bright red, "Don't be ridiculous, and don't say such foolish things like that. I was doing nothing of the sort." Ciel said looking down as he picked up the cup of tea as he sipped on it closing his eyes

"It's true, if it weren't you wouldn't be blushing Ciel." Alois' smirk grew wider

"Earl Trancy is correct Bochaan. Now what shall it be my lord shall I pack to leave or shall you be attending school tomorrow?" Sebastian asked as Ciel finished his tea and stood up with his normal frown

"I shall be attending school tomorrow, now come along Sebastian I'm ready to retire for the night." Ciel said as he walked to his room where Alois let him stay in

"Have you finished all your work my lord?" Sebastian asked walking closely behind

"Of course I have," Ciel said as he went into his room with Sebastian following him. Ciel sat on the bed as Sebastian began to dress him in his night wear

"Your feelings are quite curious to me Bochaan, I could have sworn that you had feelings for the Trancy Earl." Sebastian's smirk returned

"You thought I had feelings for that brat? That would never truly happen." Ciel said in an irritated and annoyed tone

"Maybe I was wrong. However would you care to explain why you were saying Earl Trancy's name while you were sleeping the night before?"

Another blush spread across the young earl's face as Ciel blushed bright red

"I-I wasn't doing such a thing. Now I shall retire for the night." Ciel said as Sebastian chuckled

"Now how would you know that if you were asleep Bochaan?" Sebastian asked still chuckling

"Shut up!" Ciel ordered as he lied down as he saw Sebastian leaving the room "Sebastian stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Aren't you a little too old for that my lord?"

"Shut up, it's merely an order." Ciel turned on his side

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said as he stood by Ciel's bed awaiting for him to go to sleep

* * *

The next day back at the school Ciel of course was dragged back to the host club, Ciel didn't put up much of a fight the second time around. Alois was hosting a few girls as he told him about his past, the same he told Arnold Trancy who was his 'uncle', as the girls asked him a bunch of questions as he answered them.

Ciel on the other hand didn't really care for the girls he had to host but still entertained them of course. One of the girls then asked him about his eye patch as Ciel snapped out of his thoughts about Haruhi for a moment as he touched the eye patch knowing he couldn't tell them about the contract.

"Oh my eye patch? When I was younger about 8 years old on my birthday my home caught on fire. My dog helped me out but some debris hit me in my eye. I also lost my parents and dog to the fire and my butlers have been taking care of me since." Ciel explained of course only half of it being true

The girls Ciel was hosting of course asked him a bunch of questions as Ciel put on a fake smile and answered somewhat truthfully.

Tamaki of course was gushing over how good Ciel and Alois were to Kyoya who was typing on his laptop not really caring.

"They're very good mommy just as good as our daughter." Tamaki somewhat squealed happily as Kyoya sighed and kept typing on the laptop

Kyoya was researching a bit about Ciel and Alois as he's heard the names' Phantomhive and Trancy before especially Ciel's as he heard that a 14 year old boy named Ciel Phantomhive's family owned a Toy company back in the Victorian Era.

Ciel on the other hand was listening to their conversation with his demon hearing be able to hear it from afar and found it quite strange when Tamaki called Kyoya mommy of course. Ciel of course shrugged it off not really caring knowing Tamaki was basically an idiot.

Ciel then heard some girls happily squeal as he looked and saw the Twins as they were very close to each other looking like they were about to kiss or something as Ciel mentally gagged as he remembered how Grell was somewhat like that with Sebastian all the time back then as he shuddered mentally. Soon the small amount of girls that Ciel hosted had left as he sighed in relief.

Ciel then stood up and sighed wanting the day to end already as he went to get his things not knowing Alois had skipped up behind him as he not only bumped into him but accidently kissed him as well.

Alois moments before Ciel got up had just finished hosting the girls he was supposed to host as he skipped over to Ciel just as Ciel turned around and accidently kissed him as his eyes widened as he blushed. Ciel had the same reaction before he quickly pulled away blushing a lot more than Alois. Some of the girls that were still there squealed as they saw what happened.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." The twins both said

"Ooh I think they like each other don't you think so Takashi?" Honey-Senpai asked Mori-Senpai

"Ah," Was Mori's only response

"Oh my..," Was the only thing Haruhi said as she saw what happened from afar as she was cleaning up a bit as Alois smiled and giggled

"I'd never thought that you'd kiss me Ciel. When did you start liking me?" Alois giggled teasing the other boy

"Shut up it's not like I wanted too! I don't like you Trancy and I never will!" Ciel exclaimed as he blushed a bright red before he slapped Alois hard and left the music room.

Of course being a demon Alois couldn't feel pain but there's the exception of being harmed by other demons that demons could feel pain. So when Ciel had slapped Alois, Alois felt it and it definitely stung as Alois rubbed his cheek.

"Are you ok Alois?" Haruhi asked as she walked up next to him

"Fine, I'm fine. I guess I'll be going then." Alois said still rubbing his cheek as he put on a fake smile as he left the music room as well as he went off to get Luca

Ciel was thinking to himself as he walked down the hallways of the school. Maybe he had overacted a little, he knew Alois was only joking and of course he wouldn't admit it out loud but he did kind of enjoy the kiss even if it was with the Trancy brat. Maybe he should go apologize of course apologizing wasn't normal for him but he could at least try.

With that Ciel went off to find Alois as he walked off to the elementary ward of the school figuring that Alois would be there by now to get Luca. Ciel of course found Alois just as Alois and Luca were leaving the elementary school

"Oh there you are Alois, look I'm going to say this once but I'm sorry I overacted." Ciel said

"I know and it's ok, really I'd expect it from you my little Ciel." Alois giggled

"Tch, I'm not your little anything and I still don't like you." Ciel rolled his eyes

"Ciel-kun here's my homework!" Luca happily said handing Ciel the book bag as Alois giggled

"Joy," Ciel sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes and took the bag

"Oh come on it's not that bad I bet you enjoy it just like you enjoyed kissing me a few minutes ago." Alois smirked lifting up Ciel's chin

"I-I have no idea what the hell you're talking about Trancy." Ciel glared but still blushed

"Sure you don't my little Ciel. If you didn't enjoy it you wouldn't be blushing right now." Alois chuckled

"I'm not blushing you idiot." Ciel said

"Uh huh sure you're not," Alois smirked licking Ciel's cheek

"Stop that you bastard! You're going to give these kids the wrong idea." Ciel exclaimed pushing Alois away from him. "Let's just go already I just want this bloody day to end."

"Well you never know Ciel tomorrow might be better." Alois said

"Yeah Oniichan is right Ciel-kun maybe it'll be better tomorrow." Luca giggled

"Tch I highly doubt that," Ciel said as he walked back to Alois' manor as Alois and Luca followed

* * *

The next day Ciel couldn't find Alois at all that next morning as he walked to the school finding it quite strange that Alois wasn't attached to him like a leech like he normally was. Ciel didn't mind as much though as he finally got a moment of peace from the Trancy brat.

"Ok now!" Ciel heard Alois' voice from out of nowhere as the twins suddenly came out of nowhere and picked Ciel up by his arms just like they did with Haruhi before

"Target…" One twin said

"…Captured!" The other said, Ciel still not knowing which twin was which still

"Hey what the hell?! Let me go!" Ciel struggled to get away

"Not yet Ciel, we're going to the beach today." Alois giggled

"I don't want to go to the beach and why the hell was I not told about this." Ciel growled

"Because I knew you'd say no that's why I got up extra early and packed some things for you." Alois smiled

"Well that explains why my stuff was a mess, stay the hell out of my things Trancy. Also let me go you idiots!" Ciel growled again his eyes flashing red but not letting the twins see as Alois giggled

Ciel just rolled his eyes as the twins, with Alois following, carried Ciel off to the limo as they headed for the beach.

"So where is this beach exactly?" Ciel asked not really interested

"It's a private beach in Okinawa that Kyoya-Senpai's family owns, we've been there before let's just hope we don't have too much of a repeat of last time of course I could go for some crab again." Haruhi said

"Yes and this time were not hosting the girls…" Hikaru started

"….which means it's a relaxation day." Kaoru finished

"Yay do you want to look for shell fish with me again Haru-chan!?" Honey-Senpai chirped happily

"Uh sure Honey-Senpai, it's not like I'm going to go swimming." Haruhi said

"How do you put up with them every day?" Ciel asked Haruhi

"I don't really have much a choice I broke a vase and I have to host here until it's paid off but I do enjoy hosting even though I rather be at home studying." Haruhi smiled at Ciel

"I see, I can tell you do enjoy hosting." Ciel said trying to surpress a light red blush that tried to appear on his face. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he did kind of find Haruhi cute even though Haruhi was a boy.

There was something about Haruhi though that Ciel couldn't figure out. It seemed like everyone else, including Alois, knew something about her that he didn't know.

When they arrived at Okinawa, Alois surprisingly at least got Ciel to change clothes so he wasn't in his school uniform. He was wearing something more casual (Note: He is wearing what he wore in the making of Kuroshitsuji 2 episode)

"I hate you so much Trancy." Ciel grumbled to himself knowing Alois would hear anyway as Ciel sat on a towel in the sand not really caring about anything going on around him as he sighed

Just then a beach ball hit Ciel in the head as he glared in the direction it came from only to see Alois and the twins.

"Sorry Ciel, can you throw it back?" Alois giggled

"No, come get it yourself before I pop it." Ciel scoffed as Alois came over and picked up the ball

"Aw don't be such a party pooper Ciel, come have fun." Alois giggled grabbing the boys arm

"Damnit Trancy let go of me!"

"Oh come on Ciel have a little fun it won't kill you." the Twins said

"With you three idiots it might," Ciel scoffed and rolled his eyes "Now let me go Alois, right now."

"No girl would ever want to go out with you Ciel, you're no fun." Alois teased

"Heck if I care," Ciel pulled his arm away from the blonde as he sat back down on the towel as Alois skipped back over to the twins with the ball

Oh how Ciel definitely wanted to kill Alois for dragging him to the school in the first place. He rather go back to London and quietly drink his tea and not have to worry about the Trancy brat. But Ciel knew he wouldn't leave just yet for some reason as much as he wanted to leave he still didn't want to leave yet. He wondered if it had something to do with him kind of liking Haruhi, no it couldn't be, could it? Ciel had the question running through his mind before Honey-Senpai came up and latched onto the boys arm with a much stronger grip that Alois had.

"Cie-chan want to come shellfish hunting with Haru-chan and I?" Honey-Senpai asked

"Fine, it's better than sitting here getting a sun burn I guess." Ciel sighed as he stood up

"Yay come on Cie-chan!" Honey cheered still holding onto Ciel's arm as he practically span Ciel around before letting go as Honey ran over to Haruhi

"Sheesh that brat has a lot of energy," Ciel said to himself as he sighed and followed him

"Takashi, Haru-chan, Cie-chan is coming too!" Honey giggled happily as he climbed up onto Mori-Senpai's shoulders as Ciel walked up next to Haruhi

"Why is he so attached to him?" Ciel asked Haruhi about why Honey was so attached to Mori

"Oh no one told you I guess, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai are cousins. That and Mori-Senpai really cares about Honey-Senpai." Haruhi explained looking at Honey-Senpai who had his famous pink flowers floating by his head as he was talking to Mori

"I see, that seems to make sense." Ciel said looking at Honey and Mori as well

"Do you think Cie-chan like Haru-chan Takashi?" Honey asked

"Ah,"

"Yet Cie-chan doesn't know Haru-chan's a girl yet." Honey giggled "Come on Cie-chan and Haru-chan!" Honey called to them both as they followed Honey and Mori

"So why don't you want to go swimming if you don't mind me asking?" Haruhi asked

"I'm not a big fan of it, I came from London and I never really swam much anyway but I have been thrown into water many times." Ciel answered "What about you?"

"Well surprisingly your friend Alois figured it out the first day but I'm a girl and Tamaki and the Twins make such a big fuss over me wearing a bathing suit." Haruhi said

"W-Wait so you're a girl?" Ciel stuttered a little

"Yep, of course when I cut my hair before I came to ouran I looked like a boy and I really actually can't afford the uniforms here I just got in because of my test scores. The host club let me have the uniforms, as I how you say commoner to them I'm not rich. Everyone already knows I'm a girl in the host club except the girls of course so I'm disguised as a boy and hosting in the host club until my debt is finally paid off." Haruhi explained

Now wonder Ciel had been acting the way he was, Haruhi was a girl all along. Even though he wanted to say Alois wasn't his friend he didn't say anything about it. Ciel now knew why he found Haruhi cute and why he liked her and why Haruhi sounded and looked so much like a girl. Ciel actually liked someone, and it was a girl. No wonder Alois was teasing him so much

"Oh so it's a secret, don't worry I won't tell anyone for the sake of your debt you have to pay off." Ciel smiled, yes an actual smile

Haruhi smiled as they had caught up with Honey who was already had a bucket full of Shellfish and crabs that he had found. Ciel of course had changed his mind, he was enjoying this day now as he kept on smiling.

* * *

**And there you have it, it was more or less rambling at the end in my opinion but I hope you like it and keep Reading and Reviewing I seem to be getting a lot of favorites and follows for this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the suuuuuuuuuppppppeerrrrr long wait for this story i'm sorry I just wanted to wait until I got my laptop fixed before doing another chapter of this. That and I kind of forgot what I was going to write but this is basically kind of a chapter but kind of just a filler since I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Anyway I'll shut up so you can read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Also this story is on Wattpad so if you have a friends on Wattpad that might like this just look under the name DemonAloisTrancy **

* * *

Things went pretty smoothly after that, there were no repeats from the last time the host club was at the private beach. There were even maids this time a Kyoya's family villa and to Haruhi's relief not a cloud in the sky that evening so no thunderstorms, hopefully. Of course when it came time to eat Alois happily ate with the others like he was another ordinary everyday human. Ciel on the other hand didn't eat at all, for one he wasn't all too much of a fan of seafood, and for second he was sitting between Haruhi and Alois. Which of course had his emotions running between annoyed and happy.

He was happy and was thinking about Haruhi again of course but then again thoughts about Alois crossed his mind which annoyed him since the moment when he and Alois accidentally kissed kept replaying in his mind over and over. Overall Ciel was trying to stop a bright red blush that was trying to form, from spreading across his face. That was the last thing he needed to happen especially in front of these idiots.

"Aren't you going to eat something Ciel?" Ciel heard the question which snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked to Haruhi, who had asked the question

"Oh, no I'm not really hungry." Ciel answered

"I'll eat it!" Alois said happily as Ciel scoffed pushing his plate towards Alois

How could Alois stand that bloody human food? It had to taste terrible and yet Alois was still eating it like it was a human soul. Boy he could go for one probably about now but he knew he had to wait. Ciel watched Alois practically scarf down the food like he was really hungry as Ciel rolled his eyes leaning on the table.

"You're going to make yourself sick you bloody idiot." Ciel mumbled to Alois

"No I'm not Ciel," Alois responded back

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes "Uh huh,"

Of course Ciel was actually right, Alois did make himself sick from eating so much human food, and a demon could only handle so much. Maybe young ones could handle a bit more of it that older demons. This happened right after everyone went off to their rooms for the evening, Alois' stomach couldn't handle the food, especially because how fast he ate it, as he retreated to the bathroom in his room to empty the contents of his stomach.

Meanwhile Ciel was in his room, and Ciel had a bit of a problem. He couldn't button up his pajama shirt on his own, he needed help but he couldn't exactly just call Sebastian for help. Well he could, but he rather not in case one of those idiots showed up. He really only had one choice left, not that his pride wanted him too, he could ask Alois for help. He really had no other choice as Ciel sighed. Ciel then made his way across the hallway to Alois' room, hoping this wouldn't take any longer than five minutes, but of course with Alois it probably would. This was Alois after all.

Alois had finished emptying the contents of his stomach as he sighed wiping his mouth before walking out of the bathroom. He did feel a lot better but was still a bit nauseous as he heard Ciel knocking on the door. Alois mood changed quickly as he smiled brightly knowing it was Ciel as he skipped over to the door and opened it.

"Ciel what are you doing here?" Alois asked as cheerful as possible

Ciel took a deep breath and sighed as he stepped into Alois' room "I-I need your help with something."

"Oh," Alois smirked "And what might you need help with Ciel?"

"I need you to help me button my shirt…" Ciel mumbled a small blush creeping up on his face

Alois giggled "After all these years you still can't dress yourself without Sebastian's help."

Ciel's blush darkened a bit as he looked away from Alois "Just shut up and help me you bloody idiot I'd like to retire for bed."

Alois kept giggling as he buttoned up Ciel's shirt for him. Ciel never looked at Alois the whole time as his blush dissipated to just a light one.

"There now I don't see how you can't do that." Alois giggled again  
"Just shut up…" Ciel growled at the blonde

"Aww is my little Ciel upset?" Alois asked leaning closer to Ciel

"Tch, the hell I am! Now get the hell out of my face and for the last time I'm not yours you bloody idiot!" Ciel snapped his eyes flashing red before returning to normal, he could've sworn he was going to kill the Trancy brat

"Oh come on Ciel, I know you liked it when you kissed me. You were about as red as the Host Club roses." Alois giggled teasing Ciel

"Don't make me slap you again bastard…" Ciel mumbled "I'm leaving, I do acquire my sleep." Ciel turned to leave Alois' room

"Aw ok, good night Ciely," Alois cooed as Ciel scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Don't call me that!" Ciel growled

Ciel sighed, he didn't know how much more he could take with Alois annoying him all the bloody time. Things only seemed to get worse for Ciel as the next thing he knew Alois was clinging to his arm once again. Ciel, however, noticed that the blonde wasn't being his normal cheery self, he was actually shivering and that's also when he noticed the entire room was pitch black in darkness. The power had obviously gone out.

"Alois let me go!" Ciel exclaimed trying to get the older boy off his arm, failing to do so of course.

Alois didn't let go of course "B-But its dark…" Ciel heard Alois mumbled

"Tch honestly you're afraid of the dark? I never heard of a bloody demon be afraid of the dark when they're the ones that cause the darkness. You're a pathetic excuse for a demon Trancy." Ciel rolled his eyes

Alois heard Ciel but still didn't let go of his arm as Ciel sighed, knowing Alois probably wouldn't let go anytime soon.

"Honestly…I know I'm going to regret this." Ciel thought to himself before sighing once more "Would it make you bloody feel better if I stayed here with you until the lights come back on?" Ciel asked

Alois looked at Ciel, his light blue eyes meeting Ciel's dark blue one, as Ciel could see the fear in Alois' eyes. The two demons could obviously see everything as they had much better vision then all of the host club members probably combined.

"I'd be happy if you did, please don't leave me alone Ciel." Alois muttered

"I won't...it's not like you're giving me a bloody choice anyway." Ciel sighed

"Thank you," Alois smiled slightly

"Uh huh," Ciel rolled his eyes again "Can I have my arm back now?"

"Oh sorry," Alois let go of Ciel's arm giggling slightly

"I hope it won't be like this for long, I'd like to sleep in my own room."

"Aw you don't want to sleep with me Ciel?" Alois smirked

Ciel's face heated up again as he blushed, of course Alois could see it unlike normal humans, as Ciel looked away from Alois

"Tch hell no especially not with you of all people!" Ciel exclaimed as his blush went a shade darker

"Are you sure? Is that why you came to my room? Was it because you wanted to sleep with me?" Alois' smirk grew wider as he giggled

"No you bloody idiot I already told you I just needed you to button my shirt!"

"Oh yeah, why did you come to me when you could've just called Sebastian to do it for you?"

Ciel felt his face go another shade darker "I-I…It's none of your bloody business!"

"Oh really? I just think you got bored and had to make up something to come see me since you wouldn't come regardless especially if you could just easily call Sebastian."

"I-I would never do something like that. Besides why would I come see you if I was bored, if I was bored I'd just read until I fell asleep."

"Oh come on Ciel you know you like me just like when you kissed me." Alois smirked returned

"Tch I already told you I don't like you and I never will you bloody bastard!" Ciel glared at Alois "I've had enough I'm going back to my room…"

As Ciel turned to leave Alois grabbed his arm again digging his nails into Ciel's pale skin as Ciel winced "B-But Ciel you said you would stay…" Alois grumbled

"Ow Alois let go of my arm this bloody instant!" Ciel exclaimed

"Only if you stay,"

"Fine, fine whatever just let go!"

"Promise?"

"Ugh, yes I promise…" Ciel muttered rolling his eyes

"Goody!" Alois' smiled returned as he let go of Ciel's arm

"Tch…" Ciel rolled his eyes before yawning "I just want to bloody go to sleep."

"Aw you're such a party pooper Ciel." Alois giggled

"So what? You act like I bloody care." Ciel scoffed

"I bet you couldn't even stay up all night." Alois teased, hoping to get Ciel to play along

"Tch, is that another challenge Trancy?" Ciel asked glaring at the blonde

"Maybe, do you accept it?" Alois giggled

"What's in it for me?"

"Well if you win I'll do whatever you want for a week."

"Three weeks…"

"Ugh how about two weeks?" Alois asked

"Deal,"

"Good, but if I win you have to kiss me again and do whatever I want for two weeks as well." Alois smirked as a blush danced across Ciel's face once again

"Fine," Ciel muttered "I will win just to let you know."

"Uh huh, we'll see my little Ciel." Alois giggled

Ciel rolled his eyes and yawned, he had to stay awake, he couldn't let Alois win. He already lost to the blonde once and was stuck doing Luca's homework because of it. Of course after a while, what seemed liked forever to Ciel, the lights finally came back on but Alois of course made him stay, just to make sure if Ciel stayed awake or not.

At this point Ciel was ready to go to sleep as he sure wanted to but he wasn't about to lose to Alois again. Besides who knows what Alois would do to him if they slept in the same room? Alois however was wide awake and not at all tired whatsoever, well maybe a little, but not as much as Ciel. Ciel yawned again as Alois smirked.

"Are you getting sleepy Ciel?"

"Bloody hell of course I am sleepy but I'm not going to lose to you again Trancy." Ciel grumbled as he yawned once again

Of course Ciel was lying to himself because no longer than ten minutes later Ciel had fallen asleep forgetting he was supposed to stay awake.

"I win," Alois said to the sleeping Ciel giggling

Alois then picked up Ciel and put him on his bed before going to bed as well finding no point in staying awake if Ciel was sleeping. The next morning Alois had woken Ciel up smirking.

"Oh my little Ciel, it's time to wake up." Alois giggled

"Ugh..fin-Gah I fell asleep didn't I?!" Ciel exclaimed before groaning in frustration

"Mhm," Alois nodded as Ciel sighed "Now come on Ciel you have to do everything I want for two weeks."

"Tch...This is going to be a long two weeks." Ciel groaned getting up and going back to his room to get dressed, or somewhat dressed as of course he still struggled on his own and of course Alois helped him so he didn't look like a disheveled mess like a poor commoner

Ciel and Alois then met up with the others as they were leaving the villa to go back. They did have school in about another hour or so. Alois then remembered he had told Ciel he had to kiss him and what wouldn't be the perfect time, then in front of the host club again.

"Ooohh Ciel I believe there was another part of our deal don't you remember?" Alois whispered in Ciel's ear and giggled as he saw a blush creep up on Ciel's face

"Not now idiot I've already done it once in front of these idiots, there's no way I'm kissing you in front of them again." Ciel growled

"But it's part of the deal Ciel," Alois pouted "You're not going back on your deal are you? That's not like you."

Ciel groaned and grabbed the collar of Alois' shirt "Tch, just shut up you bloody idiot, and just to let you know I don't enjoy this whatsoever." Ciel then, using the collar of Alois' shirt to pull Alois closer and his face bright red, pressed his lips against Alois' kissing him.

* * *

**And I'll end it right there for now so a bit more Cielois in this chapter for all you Cielois fans that ship Cielois (Just to let you know it's my OTP). Anyway hopefully it won't take long for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm not dead but I do have another chapter for this fanfic and first off I have to say Happy Halloween! You guys are in for a treat this chapter since this chapter is Halloween themed. Anyway happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Alois found Ciel kissing him longer than he expected since Ciel "didn't enjoy it whatsoever" which made him wonder if Ciel was actually starting to fall for him. Ciel then finally realized how long he had been kissing the blonde as he instantly broke the kiss pushing Alois away from him, his face burning red.

"You really did enjoy kissing me hm?" Alois smirked

"T-Tch! S-Shut up I-I did not!" Ciel felt his face grown even warmer as he blushed another shade darker looking away from the blonde and avoiding eye contact with the other host club members

"Hey you two save it for the girl's I'm sure they would enjoy seeing that." Tamaki called to Alois and Ciel

"Yes and we best be going if we're going to be on time." Kyoya said fixing his glasses

"Well then let's go, come on Ciel." Alois smiled grabbing Ciel's arm

Ciel sighed as he was being dragged along by the blonde. This defiantly was going to be a long week, actually a long two weeks as Ciel remembered he had to do whatever Alois wanted for two weeks. Ciel groaned inwardly not at all happy as Alois kept dragging him. Back at Ouran, Ciel wasn't happy at all as Alois made him carry his bag as well with his own. Over the two weeks Ciel was exhausted but was happy that the two weeks were finally up.

**{Time skip}**

A few more weeks past as summer became fall and it was getting close to Halloween. Ciel and Alois were currently walking to their class.

"What are you going to dress up as for Halloween Ciel? We should go trick-or-treating." Alois said

"I'm not bloody dressing up as anything, that's all too childish." Ciel muttered as they walked into the classroom

"Aw you're so boring Ciel, don't you do anything for Halloween?" Alois pouted as the twins overheard

"I just treat like any other bloody day." Ciel rolled his eyes

"We couldn't help but overhear you don't do anything for Halloween." Ciel heard Hikaru, he still couldn't tell the twins apart, say

"Yeah so what?" Ciel glared at the two mischievous twins

"Well here at Ouran during the time of grading of our in-school trial exams…" Hikaru started

"We're allowed to take up to the last day of October off…" Karou continued

"And take a whole day to hold costume parties or some other Halloween event here on the school campus." Both twins said

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Alois beamed brightly

"Ugh..." Ciel scoffed rolling his eyes

They all then heard Renge's laugh as she stood on one of the desks near Ciel, Alois, and the twins wearing what seemed to be another cosplay costume for one of the Uki Doki Memorial games she played.

"That's right, and last year we did a test-of-courage tournament here at the school at night! I propose that we have another tournament this year!" Renge exclaimed

Of course being in homeroom the whole Class- 1A heard this as the class chairman, Kazukiyo Soga, froze in fear, he still had nyctophobia (That means fear of the dark or night if you didn't know) and wasn't very fond of the event. However Kazukiyo wasn't the only one, a certain blonde demon wasn't very fond of the dark either.

"A-At night…" Alois stuttered as he gulped he never did like the darkness, it always made him think back to what happened with Luca

Ciel noticed the blonde's sudden mood change as he could sense the fear coming from Alois. Was Alois afraid of the dark? Ciel smirked, suddenly liking the idea of this test-of-courage tournament as he could use it to torment the blonde a bit.

"We're in!" The twins said

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad." Ciel added looking at Alois whose mood changed back to his normal bubbly one

"R-Right! Sounds like fun." Alois smiled

"We also can't forget that whoever runs out in the middle of the event…" Hikaru started

"…Will be featured on the front page of the school's paper as "Minister of Pantywaists." Karou finished

"This year let's try not to let the whole class be on the front page." Haruhi said, she hadn't said a word the whole time she was listening as she didn't really care for the event much but went along with it.

"Seconded!" The whole rest of the class agreed

Kazukiyo finally snapped out of his frozen state and sighed since everything was decided.

"Um well then if there aren't any objections to the majority vote then, once again, 1-A's class event is the Halloween Special test-of-courage tournament." Kazukiyo said as the class cheered

Alois put on the fakest smile he could currently manage as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, he knew it was going to be a long night when the event was going to take place.

A bit later at the host club the twins once again like before explained that they along with Haruhi, Ciel, and Alois were skipping the host club activities until after Halloween day. As usual Tamaki wasn't happy about it as suddenly Nekozawa appeared.

"Nekozawa-senpai…" Tamaki said looking at Nekozawa

"Is that right Belzenef? Those two new hosts possess a dark aura, I guess The Black Magic Club won't have to give the 1st-Years the most terror this year." Nekozawa chuckled before disappearing into the dark leaving Tamaki confused

Meanwhile while the 1-A class was talking about setting up the event Ciel was ignoring them as he decided to read a book at his own desk in the back of the room as he looked at Alois still sensing the fear coming from the blonde

"Something wrong Alois?" Ciel asked

"H-Huh o-oh no I'm fine Ciel." Alois stuttered out rubbing the back of his neck, he did wonder if Ciel figured out he was afraid as Alois looked over to Ciel

Ciel shrugged before going back to reading his book once again of course he listened to the conversations going on around him as he overheard that there were going to be groups of three for the even this year. Ciel groaned already knowing Alois would be one of the three in the group since the blonde always seemed to stick to him.

"Right! Then the chairman can be on our team!" The twins said as the smirked mischievously as Kazukiyo froze once again in fear knowing it wasn't going to end well if he was stuck with the twins

"Haruhi do you want to be on Ciel and I's team?" Alois called over to Haruhi asking her trying to push back his fear.

"Sure," Haruhi said smiling

With that the vice chairman, Kurakano Momoka, wrote their names down for teams for the event as Kazukiyo was still frozen in fear.

"Poor Chairman…" Haruhi said under her breath noticing the twins' mischievous smirks that could practically kill

Later that evening Ciel, Alois, and Luca were walking home as Ciel and Alois were talking about the class event.

"But Oniichan aren't you afraid of the…" Luca started to say but Alois quickly covered his mouth

"S-Ssh Luca, d-don't say that out loud." Alois stuttered a light blush creeping onto his face

"You wouldn't happy to be afraid of the dark would you?" Ciel smirked

"T-That's ridiculous you're so silly Ciel." Alois giggled avoiding the real answer to the question "Anyway we should totally scare the others by using our demon forms to do so."

"One problem you bloody idiot Haruhi's on our team remember. The last thing we need is for anyone to know we're actually demons." Ciel said glaring at the blonde

"It's Halloween Ciel, everyone will just think they're costumes. Come on don't be such a party pooper." Alois said clinging to Ciel's arm

"Tch fine, just let go of my arm." Ciel rolled his eyes trying to pull his arm from the blonde's grip

"Alright," Alois smiled letting go of Ciel's arm "We can just tell Haruhi we're dressing up as demons or something to scare the others. Maybe even Haruhi will get scared and cling to you for comfort." Alois smirked

"Don't say such stupid things." Ciel muttered trying the suppress the light blush that started to spread across his face but of course he couldn't keep the thought from his mind

"Ciel-kun is blushing." Luca giggled

"I know he is," Alois smirked

"Tch, I am doing no such thing." Ciel scoffed

"Oh come on Ciel, I know you love Haruhi just as much as you love me." Alois teased the bluenette

"Tch shut up, I do not! I especially don't love you of all people Trancy!" Ciel exclaimed as he could feel his face turn a shade redder

"I seem to recall a certain blue haired boy kissing me longer than anticipated. That and your face is getting redder." Alois smirked and laughed at the bluenette's embarrassment

"T-Tch that's because you made me do it you bastard!" Ciel exclaimed

"Oh Ciel-kun kissed you?" Luca tilted his head

"No ugh well yes…" Ciel sighed not being able to imagine how red his face probably was at the moment

"Yep he did because he lost to a deal we made, and I know he enjoyed it to." Alois looked over to Ciel

"I swear I'm going to kill you…" Ciel growled

"I know you won't, you'd miss me too much~" Alois said in a teasing tone

Ciel growled again, oh how he just wanted to kill the blonde but he couldn't of course considering that not only was Luca there at the moment but he remembered that Luca and Alois were both just reunited and separating them would be devastating. Ciel rolled his eyes then sighed as he kept walking. "Whatever you say…"

Very soon Halloween day came and before anyone knew it, it was soon night time as the moon gleamed in the sky over Ouran. The school was decorated with lights, most of them pumpkin lights just like how it was the previous year.

Alois, Ciel, and Haruhi were walking through the halls as Alois was clinging to Ciel's arm for what seemed like dear life to Ciel as he couldn't get the blonde to let go

"Alois honestly let go of my arm…" Ciel muttered

"You wouldn't happen to have nyctophobia would you Alois?" Haruhi asked

"Heh yeah maybe just a bit but it's not that big of a deal." Alois said

"Well if it's not such a big deal will you bloody let go of my arm?!" Ciel glared at the blonde

"Fine…" Alois muttered letting go of Ciel's arm

The trio continued down the dark hallway as nearby the twins and Kazukiyo were waiting for a group to come by and scare. Of course Kazukiyo was shuddering with fear and the twins weren't helping

"You know there's a story about demons coming to Ouran on Halloween night…" Hikaru started

"Yeah they say every 100-200 years on Halloween, a demon or two comes to the school and scares everyone." Karou finished

The twins had evil smirks on their faces as Kazukiyo shuddering became more violent "W-Would you to stop it. W-We're supposed to be scaring the others."

"Yeah but no one has come by in quite a bit." Hikaru said

"We do have to keep ourselves entertained until someone does. Hm I hear someone coming." Karou said

Karou was right, it was Ciel, Alois, and Haruhi as they were heading in their direction

"It's Haruhi, Alois, and the pirate." Hikaru said

As they were walking Ciel could sense the twins and Kazukiyo's presences, knowing their teams were one of the ones that were supposed to be scaring, as he sighed. Even though he wasn't clinging to Ciel's arm, Ciel found Alois staying real close to him. Ciel guessed at the moment Alois couldn't sense the presences of the others, probably too worried about the dark to pay attention.

As the trio got closer the twins prepared the 300 yen price of a fake toy ghost hooked on the end of a fishing pole, they all did have a budget after all as they didn't want to spend too much for the event. As soon as they were close enough Hikaru and Karou dropped the fishing pole ghost in their faces. Of course the only one frightened by this was Alois as he was caught off guard, he was now clinging to Ciel's arm once again. Ciel and Haruhi however weren't faze by the trick much.

"Alois god damnit let go of my arm it's just a stupid fake ghost toy they bought!" Ciel glared at the blonde clinging to his arm as the twins laughed

"Oh heh it is, sorry Ciel it just startled me is all. I wasn't expecting that." Alois said letting go of Ciel's arm

"And yet you're a demon…" Ciel muttered

"What was that Ciel?" Alois asked

"Nothing…"

"Well since that's done we should go back to see which group goes next." Haruhi said

"G-Good I need at least five minutes away from those two and somewhere with more lights." Kazukiyo said

With that the group left for the front of the school to meet up with the rest of the first years as Alois and Ciel followed behind them all.

"I think this would be a perfect time to scare the whole class hm?" Alois whispered nudging Ciel

"I guess you're right, everyone will be in one place at least." Ciel said as he couldn't disagree with the blonde.

As soon as they all got to the front area of the school Ciel and Alois quietly hid out of anyone's sight for the time being as they were both smirking, their eyes flashing their red demonic color as Haruhi, Kazukiyo, and the twins went up to the others

"Ah there you guys are. Is everyone here?" Kurakano asked

"Yeah I believe so," Haruhi said

"Good, I believe your team is next Haruhi. Uh where is Ciel and Alois anyway?"

"Huh? They were just here a moment ago." Haruhi said

That was their obvious cue as the room suddenly became dark from the demonic aura's the two demons were giving off while transferring to their demon form as some of the girls screamed along with Kazukiyo who screamed as well.

"I-It's the d-demons in the story the twins were talking about!" Kazukiyo stuttered out in fear

"I-I made that up myself." Hikaru said

This was going better than the two demons thought as they emerged from their hiding spot standing near their class as they smirked as their red eyes shined in the dark

"W-Well then what's that?!" Kazukiyo exclaimed pointing to the two figures of Ciel and Alois (riiiight I'm just going to let you use your imagination for their true forms as demons because why not it's Halloween!) standing in front of them all as everyone screamed as they had that moment where they felt their souls leaving their body.

**{Time Skip; Next Morning}**

Ciel and Alois along with Haruhi and the twins were looking at the school bulletin board as they were all looking at the school newspaper

"You two sure got us all." Haruhi said

"It seemed realistic too…" Hikaru said

"We thought you were really demons." Karou added in

"What can we say Halloween is kind of our favorite holiday right Ciel?" Alois smirked looking to Ciel

"I guess you could say that, I'll admit that was a bit fun." Ciel said as it took a moment for him to realize what he said

"You actually had fun Ciel?! We should do it more often then." Alois giggled clinging to Ciel's arm

"Bloody hell let go you bastard I didn't mean it like that!" Ciel exclaimed, his cheeks turning slightly red, as he tried to get Alois off his arm

"Ciel had fun, Ciel had fun" Alois chanted over and over giggling

"Shut the hell up and let go!" Ciel's face flushed a shade redder as he pulled his arm from the boys grip.

"We're heading to class now guys." Haruhi said as she and the twins started walking to class. Alois of course followed them happily.

Ciel sighed watching the blonde follow Haruhi and the twins as he couldn't help but smile a small smile, he really did have fun with the blonde. He wouldn't admit it out loud but at this point he did realize he lo- had some feelings for Alois. Ciel shook his head trying to suppress the blush trying to form on his face, he was in denial of actually falling in love with Alois and summed it down to just not hating him as much as before.

"Ciel come on you can stare off into space during class! Hurry up!" Ciel heard Alois' voice say to him snapping him out of his thoughts as Alois was clinging to his arm one again

"I wasn't staring off into space you bloody idiot now let go of me." Ciel growled glaring at Alois a light red blush tinting his cheeks

"Then why are you blushing hm~?" Alois said teasingly

"I'm not blushing, I swear to god I'm going to kill you…" Ciel muttered looking away from the blonde pulling his arm away once again "Let's just go before we're late..."

With that Ciel began walking inside the school with Alois following. Ciel just knew this was probably going to be another long day as he sighed.

* * *

**And there you have it folks! With more Cielois at the end but with a hinting to CielxHaruhi in the middle (I'm just going to warn you now, this most likely will be a Cielois story so don't hate me). Anyway please Read and Review and thanks for reading.**


	6. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

I know I know your were all expecting an update but i'm sorry I literally have no inspiration for this story right now. Its been months since i've actually watch Black Butler I don't even remember the last time I watched it. I did check out the latest Manga chapter back in May and I'm going to check this months one out soon but that's beside the point. I really want to continue this but I don't have the inspiration right now which is why it has been so long. Same goes for Ouran Highschool I haven't watched it in so long either It's been even longer since I watched OHSHC than I have Black Butler. I don't want to discontinue this story since everyone likes it and actually has gotten a lot of views (btw holy crap 5K views thank you!) so i'm just going to put this story on Hiatus for now until I get some inspiration and maybe find time to go back and watch through both series. Plus I don't want to force myself to write this and for it too come out short and crappy. I have other fanfics I want to write for different fandoms and I doubt any of you would want to check out my other stories I have here on the site but there is one i've been working on for about three years and has bout 58 chapters that's my main story I want to work on. Anyway again i'm sorry for not updating this for many months.

SO THERE YOU HEARD IT FOLKS THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY ON **HIATUS** AS OF JUNE 26TH 2016 UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


End file.
